The present invention is generally in the field of antennas.
Typical antenna arrays require at least one separate antenna or antenna set for each of the following capabilities: direction finding (DF), acquisition (ACQ), communication (COM) and information operations (IOP). Thus, typical antenna arrays that have multiple capabilities are large, bulky and expensive. In addition, typical antenna arrays lack ultra broad band frequency capabilities and lack high gain/directivity.
A need exists for a small, inexpensive antenna array having DF, ACQ, COM and IOP capabilities, as well as, ultra broad band frequency capabilities and high gain/directivity.